One They Fear
by Daedric Princess of Madness
Summary: Alina was just a girl going to Skyrim with her best friend. But those in charge of fate have a very funny sense of humor as she's thrown into a harsher world than she realized. Covers Thieves' Guild, Dark Brotherhood, and main quest, albeit some artistic licence.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Some of you may recognize this as the story I was writing before, but I decided it's time to spruce it up a bit, so if it seems familiar to you, it most likely is. **

**I'm rewriting _One They Fear _because I feel some plot points need major changes. Pretty much every other arc but the Stormcloaks is part of the story this time. Ralof is still a big part, though.**

**Oh, a disclaimer because I'm not putting in on every chapter: I don't own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls. Bethesda does. If I did, there would be no need for fanfiction.**

* * *

The night sky was a very dark purple, so dark that it appeared black. Snowflakes fell onto the ground, and air was freezing. So freezing she could feel it in her bones.

The woman got off her horse, and left it by the stables, knowing she would stay. It was a shame she couldn't bring the horse into the city. The horse would bring her and her daughter comfort during this time.

Her daughter looked just like she did, people always told her. Same dark hair, light skin and blue eyes. Yet her daughter had inherited some of her father's Nordic features, enough for people to think she was actually a Nord.

"Mama," the childish pleas of her daughter, Alina, broke her train of thought. "Where are we going? Mama, I'm tired. Mama, what are you going with horsey?"

'Horsey's' response was to glare at them with her red eyes and push back the snow. She felt herself sigh and pulled onto Alina's hand, turning towards the direction of the city gates.

Bruma was a small city, on the edge of Skyrim's border. When she was younger, _her_ mother referred to to the place as 'little Skyrim,' because it truly was like a standard town in Skyrim.

_I know too well, _she thought as she trudged through the snow. _It's time I went back. But that's not the life she needs. Alina wouldn't be safe. I don't want her to grow up like I did, among secrecy and shadows._

She had no idea why she wanted to take Alina back here. She herself hated Bruma. It was filled with nothing but snow, ice and people she couldn't stand.

But they'd find Alina if she was left anywhere else.

"Mama, what are we doing here?" Alina pressed on. "Mama, I don't like it here. Can we go home, please?"

She didn't answer, she only held on tighter to her daughter's hand.

"Mama!"

"Because it's not safe at home," she finally admitted, "now hush!"

The city guard gave the two very strange looks. Alina's mother could only imagine why. A young girl and her mother wandering around a city late at night wasn't an average sight. She held her head high and ignored them, before passing the statues of the Champions of Cyrodiil and the Chapel of the Eight, and knocked on a very large, old door.

* * *

"Raven?"

She looked up, and saw herself being greeted by an elderly Nord woman. Her hair was once blonde, but was now greying. She was angry and confused.

"Where have you been?" The woman continued. "Where's Emil?"

"Dead," Raven responded, keeping the emotion out of her voice. "Can I come in?"

The woman didn't answer, just glanced down towards Alina, who was shaking with fear.

"Can I come in?" Raven asked. "There is something I need to discuss with you."

* * *

Alina sat before the fire downstairs, and - Raven couldn't help but notice - was playing with toys. She had inherited her dark hair, that hung over her shoulders. Her blue eyes lit up with curiosity as Raven made her way over and knelt by Alina's side.

"Mama, what's going on?"

Raven sighed.

"I'm going away for awhile."

"Why?"

"Because…" She couldn't tell her. Not the real reason anyway. "Because it's not safe. I need to be among others I know. You'll be safe here."

"Who's that?" Alina gestured towards the other woman behind them.

"Your grandmother," Raven replied. "You're going to be staying with her for awhile."

It wasn't long before Alina was tucked away safely in her new bed and Raven left the house, and was glad of it.

Alina wouldn't be safe where she was going, Raven thought as she mounted her horse. But she would here.

The horse's red eyes gathered several comments from others as Raven turned towards the border into Skyrim, but Raven ignored them all, thinking about how nice it would be when she finally got to Falkreath.

And then she rode off into the shadows.


	2. The Jerall Mountains

**A/N: First chapter. This serves as a beginning for Alina, mostly. I hope you enjoy it and let me know your thoughts afterwards!**

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Jerall Mountains._**

The sounds of clattering dishes, yells of protest and other usual morning sounds awoke Alina from her slumber. The sounds of the dog barking her grandmother's yelp motivated her to get out of bed and dress quickly. Dorina would be there any moment to help her with the delivering

Dorina was Alina's best friend; They had known each other for four years, since Alina was ten and her mother had taken off. Left her in Bruma and gone off to some unknown location in Skyrim. Alina usually didn't let it worry her too much, though sometimes she thought about her mother. What she had left were vague images of a woman with long, dark hair and a kindly smile. Her grandmother often told her she looked just like her mother, but Alina really didn't know what to say as to it being true or not.

Since her mother left, she was enrolled in school, met Dorina when she turned thirteen and made a life there. One of their favorite things to do together was watch the men at the Fighter's Guild train hard from over the fence. That was, until one day, one of the men saw them and asked if Alina wanted to hold one of the swords. Alina said yes, and held it for a few moments. She didn't get to hold it for long, though. Her Grandmother quickly saw what happened, and dragged her away. Alina still remembered what it felt like to hold the sword, though. How the cold steel felt in her hands.

Alina rummaged through her drawers and found a set of brown clothes she could wear through the day. The cold wasn't that big of a deal, and most of her other clothes were unavailable.

Downstairs, her grandmother was still cooking in the kitchen. She gave Alina a slight smile, before placing a bowl of food on the table.

"You two are going a long way today," she said.

"Where to?"

"A small farm nearby called Applewatch," was her grandmother's response. They had to take a huge crate of fruit down there. Lucky for her and Dorina, they had a horse. "Be careful out there, Alina."

Alina grinned. "You know I will."

Soon enough, Dorina showed up and helped Alina shove the crate out the door. Dorina was a Nord girl the same age as Alina with short, blonde hair, blue eyes and tall stature. She had some slight freckles across the bridge of her nose, but they wern't that noticeable. They carried the crate outside the city together, and shoved it onto the carriage.

"Mama says she might take us all back to Skyrim," Dorina said as they passed the Jerall mountains.

Alina frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know, but it's been awhile since we've been back," Dorina said. "Of course, I really don't want to go."

Alina let out a sigh of relief; she didn't want Dorina to go. She'd be alone again. She didn't want that.

"Unless, of course, we could take you with us," Dorina continued.

Alina felt her ears twitch.

"Take me…wait, what?" She blinked a few times, just to make sure that what her friend said was true. "Take me to Skyrim?"

Dorina shrugged. "Why not? I mean, I haven't seen much of Skyrim myself...I've only been to Whiterun hold and through Falkreath. My family lives in Riverwood."

Alina listened to her friend babble about her that lived in the small, idyllic town of Riverwood. About her cousins, Ralof and Gerder, and how long it had been since she saw them. Alina nodded along and listened. Dorina was always the one who talked the most out of the both of them, and Alina prefered it that way. It saved her the trouble of talking herself.

The delivery had been made. Alina and Dorina decided to walk home, while the horse trudged on behind them.

"You should ask your grandmother if you can come with us," Dorina said.

"To Skyrim?"

"Yeah," Dorina confirmed.

As Alina walked the rest of the way home on her own, she began to romanticize the idea of going to Skyrim. It was part of her heritage. Her culture. It was where Dorina was from, and perhaps where her mother had taken off to. Maybe she could go with Dorina and find her mother at the same time.

When Alina opened the door to her home, the atmosphere of the place seemed dark and...off. The dog - Sharri - was laying at the foot of the stove and sleeping with one eye open. Alina petted her quickly on the head, then headed upstairs.

Her grandmother was sitting on the edge of her bed, sipping from a cup of water. Alina took a deep breath, and began speaking.

"Grandmama?" Alina took a few steps into the room. "Are you OK?"

"Yes," her grandmother responded weakly. "Though I heard from Dorina's mother that Dorina wanted to take you to Skyrim with them."

Alina's heart skipped a beat.

"Can I go?" Alina asked.

Alina's grandmother let out a sigh.

"I don't see why not, if it's only going to be for a short while," Alina's grandmother took another sip of her drink. "This hasn't got anything to do with your mother, does it?"

"No," Alina lied quickly. She didn't want to talk about her mother's whereabouts with her grandmother. "I just want to go with Dorina."

"Alina," her grandmother shook her head. "We need to talk about this."

Alina sat down on the bed.

"So we'll talk," she said.

"Your mother…" her grandmother hesitated. "She didn't exactly lead the most safe life. Though she's not completely to blame for all that's happened...I think it would be best if you didn't go looking for her."

"What happened to her?" Alina asked.

"She asked me not to tell you," her grandmother admitted. "And I have to say, I agree with her; it's best you don't know. I'm happy to send you to Skyrim, as you are approaching adulthood and I'm going to die soon, anyway. But I beg you; don't go looking for Raven."

* * *

The weeks passed.

It was now Last Seed in the year 4E 196. Dorina and Alina began shoving things into the carriage Dorina's family had rented. Alina bade her grandmother goodbye, and climbed in behind crates and sacks of belongings. Alina and Dorina sat together, across from Dorina's younger brother and sister, age twelve and ten respectively. The boy - Isran - was a polite young boy who did have a habit of being rambunctious at times, just like a normal boy his age, and a Nord at that. The girl, Rosecia, was a girl, named after her Breton aunt. She sat, playing with her doll. Alina smiled and breathed in the morning Jerall air, waiting for until they would finally be on the road. That was when she felt the sound of the horse's soft neighing, footsteps and felt the carriage moving.

A few hours they spent on the road, and Alina admired the view of the mountains in front of her. The Jerall mountains were a truly beautiful sight, and she had never seen them that close before.

"You're shivering," Dorina observed.

"No, I'm not," Alina denied, but she didn't object when Dorina draped a large, woollen cloak over her shoulders.

By the time it was early evening, they had reached the border. Or so they had thought. Dorina father had been instructed to turn around or go the rest of the way on foot.

"We need to split up," he said. "Dorina and Alina can go south, towards Helgen. The rest of us will go the longer way towards Falkreath."

Dorina grumbled and muttered obscenities under her breath, but dragged a large tent from the back of the carriage anyway. Alina helped by carrying both of their rucksacks, wondering what the edge of Skyrim was like. The whole area seemed so different to what Cyrodiil looked like already; like it was a whole new world, just ready to be discovered.

They took one of the horses, and kept going. The evening wore on as they continued down one of the stone paths in front of them, before Dorina declared she was tired and found a safe spot to put the tent. They set it up together, before curling up under the covers and falling asleep.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Alina heard the sounds of something rustling outside the tent. The horse let out a loud neigh and Alina heard the sounds of the rope being used to tie it in place come loose. Alina opened the tent door, letting in a considerable draft as she did so, and found out what was going on.

It was a thief. A horse thief. He was a Nord, with short brown hair and tattered clothes. He looked up at Alina and Dorina in alarm, and then turned around with their horse.

"Hey!" Dorina cried.

"That's our horse, you thieving bastard!" Alina screamed after him, before running down the path in the thief's direction, ignoring the screams of protest she heard from Dorina. "Give it back!"

The thief ignored her, and instead opted to run further down the hill. The horse attempted to flip the thief off her back, but he seemed really determined to hang on. Alina ran after him, and Dorina ran after her, until both Alina, Dorina and the thief fell onto the ground.

Alina looked up.. They were surrounded by men wearing blue and brown suits of armor, sitting around them. Towering above them were soldiers. Alina recognized the armor; they were in the Legion.

She thought she heard her friend speak. Dorina said it quietly though, because Alina didn't hear it.

"What is it?" Alina asked. "What's going on?"

Dorina didn't answer; she only took a deep breath.

"_Ralof," _Dorina whispered.

A few moments later, Alina's vision blurred. Everything went black.


	3. Brothers and Sisters in Binds

**A/N: Here we are, Helgen. I know that this scene, at least, has been retold time and time again but bear with me here. It does serve a very distinctive purpose here. **

* * *

**_Chapter two: Brothers and Sisters in Binds._**

The first thing Alina noticed when she woke up was the searing pain she felt across her forehead. It was like someone had taken a shovel, or a fist or something to her head and knocked her down. She rubbed the side of her head gently, and then rubbed her eyes.

The second thing she noticed was that it was no longer night time. It was early morning; she could smell it in the air. The third thing she noticed was Dorina's distressed expression as she turned from Alina to a blonde Nord man behind her. He peered at Alina with a certain amount of interest.

"So...you're finally awake," he remarked.

Alina sat up, only to realize that she was in a carriage and it was moving.

"I think I'm about to be sick," she said.

"Are you alright?" Dorina asked.

"No," Alina said, and felt the sudden need to place a hand on her forehead again.

"You were trying to cross the border with your friend, wern't you, Dorina?" Ralof asked. "You walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us."

"Imperial ambush?" Alina yelped. "_What in Oblivion is going -?"_

"It's fine," Dorina said. "We have papers."

Alina blinked. "You mean you took them with you when we ran after that bastard thief?"

Dorina shifted her eyes then. Alina knew her friend had forgotten the papers.

They were screwed.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," Alina heard a familiar voice say. She looked up and saw the thief she and Dorina had encountered hours before. This time his hands were bound. Alina raised her own above her head. It seemed everyone's hands were bound. "Skyrim was just fine until _you _came along," the thief continued, spitting the words. "The Empire was nice and lazy."

"Hey," Dorina snapped, "that's my cousin you're talking to! Show some respect."

"He's a Stormcloak, girl," the thief said, "he belongs here. You, me and that other girl," he gestured towards Alina. Alina couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that he referred to her as if if she wasn't there. "We shouldn't be here. We have nothing to do with this." The thief turned back to Ralof with a look of absolute contempt. "If they hadn't been looking for you, then I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell -"

"- Not if I hadn't caught you first, you thieving bastard," Alina growled, surprised at the tone of her own voice. "I would have killed you before you got to Hammerfell with that horse -"

"Enough," Ralof said firmly. With that, they all fell silent and turned to Ralof, who was frowning. "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now," he finally said. "And we may as well get to know each other on this long journey. I'm Ralof, as Dorina already knows."

"Lokir," the thief said.

Everyone was glancing towards Alina now, and she couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious then.

"I'm Alina," she said. "A friend of Dorina's."

"And what's wrong with him?" Alina heard Lokir snap as he gestured towards a nobleman sitting in the same carriage with them Until now, Alina hadn't acknowledged his presence. He was bound, just like the rest of them, but he had also been gagged as well. Aside from that, he looked very well dressed. Too well dressed to be a prisoner...unless there was something going on that Alina didn't know about.

"Watch your tongue!" For the first time since Alina had met him, Ralof seemed angry. "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak; the _true _High King. Show some respect!"

Lokir's expression changed from anger to fear. Alina was quick to notice him shift his glance from Ulfric Stormcloak - whoever he really was - towards the scenery towards Ralof and the girls.

"Ulfric?" Lokir repeated. "The Jarl of Windhelm? But you're the leader or the rebellion...so if they've captured you...oh, gods, where are they taking us?!"

Alina began to wonder the same thing, and considering the fear she heard in Lokir's voice, she began to fear the worst.

"What village are you from, horse thief?" Ralof asked.

Lokir glared at him. "Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home," Ralof replied. Alina heard Lokir sigh before saying, "...Rorikstead. I - I'm from Rorikstead."

"What's going on?" Alina asked Dorina, whose face was turning white slowly over time. "Where are we going?"

Alina heard Dorina take a deep breath.

"Alina, I think we're going to die."

* * *

The carriage came to a sudden stop as they entered a small village. _Helgen. _This was where Dorina and Alina were supposed to be, but not like this. Alina didn't picture her stop in Helgen to be waiting in line for her death.

Alina observed the town as she heard Ralof sigh and Lokir mutter the names of the Eight Divines under his breath. The town looked peaceful. Maybe there could be worse places to be put to death.

"Why are we stopping?" Alina heard someone ask.

"End of the line," Ralof responded, "best get a move on. Let's not keep the Gods waiting."

Alina glanced towards the group of prisoners behind her. Many of them wore similar armor to Ralof, but some wore cheap cloth rags instead. Alina had her suspicions that the Empire wasn't just executing rebels like Ralof or Ulfric Stormcloak today.

"Look at him," Ralof hissed, nodding towards a high ranking general with Altmer by his side. The Altmer was wearing the most snobbish expression Alina had seen anyone wear. The general was wearing expensive looking armor. He didn't look that old, but signs of age were still obvious. "General Tullius the Military Governor, and it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this."

Alina looked towards the Altmer again. They still hadn't changed their cold and accusing expressions.

"Gee, I wonder why," she muttered in response.

The prisoners were now out of their carts, and had slowly formed a line, all ready to be marched to their deaths.

"Empire loves their damned lists," Alina heard Ralof mutter bitterly. At first she was unsure what he was talking about, but then she saw a soldier who was glancing back and forth between them and the piece of paper in his hands. Alina felt Dorina grab onto her hand tightly

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm," Alina heard the soldier announce. A few seconds later, Jarl Ulfric took a few steps forwards.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric," Ralof murmured, his fear showing on his face just as much as everyone else's. Alina took a deep breath, and watched the scene in front of her. General Tullius, the 'military governor,' stepped forward and looked at Ulfric in absolute disgust, like he was nothing more than a bug that needed to be squashed.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

"Ralof," Dorina whispered. "Ulfric murdered the High King? Really? What's going on?"

"Quiet, little cousin," Ralof said.

All Alina could hear from Ulfric Stormcloak was muffled grunts from underneath his bindings.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace!" Tullius cried. Some Imperial soldiers then grabbed Ulfric and took him aside, before the soldier called out other names.

"Ralof of Riverwood," Alina heard the reader announce again.

"Let's go," Ralof said quickly afterwards, "shouldn't keep the Gods waiting."

Dorina looked behind me to see more prisoners.

"No," she replied, "we shouldn't."

She took Alina's hand again.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

"NO!" Lokir yelled. anger and fear apparent in his voice. "No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this to me!"

Tullius and the Thalmor exchanged looks. Alina felt Dorina shudder.

"You're not going to kill me!" Lokir cried out again, before running towards the nearest path. A soldier then drew a bow and shot in Lorkir's direction. His body fell still to the ground.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the Captain nearby asked.

There was silence.

"Didn't think so," she smirked, and then walked towards them. Alina shook slightly. "Next, that Nord in the rags!"

A Nord soldier with messy red hair made his way towards the chopping block, and placed his head over it. He looked angry, not scared. Alina had to admire his courage as the headsman loomed over him with a large axe, ready to slice his head off.

"Give them their last rites!" The Captain ordered, and a young priestess stepped forwards. Alina couldn't see very much of what she looked like, aside from her face.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved..."

"For the love of Talos," the soldier spat, "_shut up _and get on with it. I haven't got all morning, you know!"

The priestess sighed. "As you wish."

The soldier looked up towards the sky. "My ancestors are _smiling _at me, Imperials! Can you say the same?"

Before the soldier could say another word, his head rolled to the ground within a matter of seconds. Alina was disgusted as well as afraid. This was going to be her fate.

"Next prisoner!"

Alina sighed; they meant her. It was her turn to die. She hoped for some miracle that this wasn't going to happen, she prayed to the _Eight, _even...yet...

"You!" The captain demanded. "Who are you?"

Alina took a deep breath.

"My name is Alina," she said, her voice sounding surprisingly calm. The reader looked confused. "I have no idea what's going on, but I assure you, I am innocent. And so is my friend over there, Dorina."

The reader shook his head.

"Captain? What should we do? This girl's not on the list. Neither is her friend."

The Captain gave them sympathetic looks before turning stern again. "It doesn't matter. They all go to the block like it has been discussed."

Alina saw Dorina's face turn a stark white.

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman," the reader said sadly, before gesturing towards the block. Alina made her way forwards and laid her head on the block, waiting for it…

_Wait for it…_

_It's going to happen any second now._

Suddenly, Alina could hear a faint sound in the distance. It sounded like a roar of some sort. She wasn't sure, maybe she was hearing things. But the sound died down.

"What was that?" The reader yelled.

"Next prisoner," the captain said as a way of response, through gritted teeth.

Alina sucked in her breath and anticipated her death. She heard the sound of roaring again, this time becoming more and more apparent. Alina looked up, and saw that fire had landed on the tower in front of her. The white stone turned charcoal black in color. Everyone started screaming.

Alina soon found out why.

Sitting on top of the tower was a large, black dragon.


	4. Brewing Storms

_**Chapter three: Brewing Storms.**_

The dragon let out another roar, before flying off into the cloudy sky and leaving Helgen to go up in flames. Alina couldn't drown out the screams, and she couldn't see Dorina or her cousin Ralof anywhere in her line of sight.

Instinctively, Alina pulled herself to her feet, even though the task proved difficult due to the bindings on her wrists. But she managed and looked around for Dorina, who was with Ralof. They were running towards the now burning tower, and Alina followed them, before Ralof slammed the door shut.

They weren't alone; Ulfric Stormcloak was with them as well, but this time he wasn't bound or gagged. Alina looked around; there was a large patch of fire in the corner, and she began to feel the heat come off on her skin.

"What was that thing?" Ralof asked frantically.

"Maybe it was a dragon?" Dorina suggested. "That seems to be the most obvious answer, doesn't it, Ralof?"

"You don't think…" Ralof trailed off. "You don't think the legends are true?"

Ulfric Stormcloak scowled.

"Legends don't burn down villages," Ulfric declared firmly. Alina silently agreed. There was no denying dragons actually existed now. "We need to move now!"

"There's some stairs over there," Alina pointed towards the set of winding, stone stairs in front of them. "Maybe we could jump out the window?"

"Are you insane?" Dorina exclaimed. "Are you trying to get us all killed?"

Alina exchanged looks with Ralof and Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Your friend there," the Jarl said, "she has a point."

They rushed upstairs, towards the window, with Alina in the lead. There was a large rock in their way.

"Help me push that," Alina said, "then we'll be able to jump!"

Ralof, Ulfric and Dorina moved forwards to help her, and they attempted to push the rock out of they way. Alina tried, even though she grew tired. She tried, even though she felt like her limbs had turned to jelly. She tried and tried and -

Suddenly, the rock moved and crashed to the floor. Alina turned around and saw the same black dragon from before. This time, she got a closer look at it. The dragon had bright red eyes, and she would never forget those red eyes for as long as she lived.

"Get _down," _she heard Ralof hiss, and she was forced to the ground by Dorina. The dragon roared, and fire began to fill the tower. The fire eventually stopped, and Alina heard the sounds of the dragon fly away. She took a deep breath, and then and then sat up.

"We need to jump," Alina declared, then took the plunge, ending up on the roof of a burning building. The view was shocking; she didn't expect it then. Alina felt herself tense as she watched the scene below. An Imperial soldier was trying to save a little boy from being burnt to a crisp by the dragon. Alina screamed as another patch of the roof burst and she instinctively jumped off the roof. She heard Dorina, Ralof and Ulfric following her until the got to a certain point where Ulfric was gone.

"We have to find the Jarl!" Ralof cried. "He could be in danger!"

Dorina stopped her cousin by blocking the way with her body.

"Just because you happen to be my cousin doesn't mean I won't attempt to stop you, Dorina!" Ralof snapped.

"Ralof, we need to lookout for ourselves!" Dorina said frantically. "Ulfric's strong; he can look out for himself. But we need to get out of here!"

Alina silently agreed, and turned to follow them towards the keep, ignoring the shouts coming from the soldier Alina later learnt was named Hadvar. When all three of them entered the keep, Ralof shut the door and found a large stick in the corner that he slid in between the handles to keep it shut. Alina turned her gaze towards what had happened in the keep. Dead bodies of Stormcloak soldiers filled the room. _What in the name of the Eight happened here?_

"Ralof," Dorina whispered. "What's going on?"

Ralof didn't answer, he instead slowly moved towards the dead bodies of his fallen comrades, knelt and then said a prayer. He was so quiet that Alina could only catch a few words he was saying.

"Rest in Sovngarde, my brothers," he said. Alina glanced towards Dorina. Tears were falling from her cheeks. Without thinking, Alina put an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"There's no point standing about," Ralof finally said to them. "Let me get those bindings off you, and let's get out of here. Grab the armor and weapons, too."

"But they don't belong to us," Alina said weakly.

"They are dead,"Ralof said matter-of-factly. "They don't need armor or weapons."

Alina and Dorina turned to each other awkwardly, then grabbed the armor.

* * *

The narrow hallways of the keep made Alina wary, as if she had to constantly be on her guard. She put a hand on the axe she had recently, hoping that she wouldn't have to use it. She was awful at weaponry, but now that she was in Skyrim, perhaps she could learn…

"What are you doing here, Dorina?" Ralof asked.

Dorina sighed.

"We were coming to see Gerdur," she said. "All of us. But Alina and I had to split up from everyone else and got lost and…"

Ralof nodded.

"Understood...but you lot picked a bad time to come to Skyrim."

Alina looked up.

"Just how bad?" She asked.

"Skyrim is on the brink of Civil War," Ralof replied. "If that says anything."

Alina shuddered; surely that was an exaggeration?

As soon as Ralof finished talking, Imperial Soldiers began to surround them. Alina spotted a sword on the floor and picked it up. She was unsure how to use it, but held it up. She could almost sense the Imperial Captain's amusement and scorn.

"Put that thing down, girl," the captain ordered.

Alina raised my eyebrows. "How about no?"

The captain unsheathed her sword and tried to swing it her way. Confused, Alina her sword her way. Blood spilled onto the floor. Alina took a deep breath afterwards

She had _killed._

"Come on," Ralof said, "we need to keep going.

Slowly, Alina turned around and followed both Ralof and Dorina towards the next room.

"You could do with a bit more training," Ralof told Alina. "If your going to be here in Skyrim, you should know how to use a weapon properly."

"I know," Alina admitted. She then spied some useful equipment in the room. Potions, gold and lockpicks. She also saw a rucksack that would be handy to carry those items in. Alina grabbed the rucksack, and then quickly put it on her back and then followed Ralof's lead.

* * *

"It looks like we're going to have to find another way out," Ralof told them. All three of them were standing in stream of water and Alina was soaked up to her knees. It was supposed to lead out of the keep, but now it had been caved in.

_Damn dragon._

"Do you know another way out?" Alina asked him. Ralof shook his head.

"No, Alina, but I guess we can try going the other way?"

The "other way" lead them to a bear. They had already killed plenty of gigantic spiders but Alina hadn't anticipated a bear.

"Maybe one of us could sneak up on it?" Ralof suggested. "I'll watch your back."

Without thinking, Alina took the bow - much to Dorina's shock - and started her attempt at shooting the bear. She felt her hands shake but managed to seriously injure the bear anyway, letting all three of them pass.

"That was amazing, Alina," Dorina said.

Alina scowled. "It was nothing."

The way out of the cave wasn't far, and when they left, fresh air filled Alina's lungs. In the distance, she thought she saw the dragon flying off into the distance, letting out a head-splitting roar.

"Get down!" Dorina snapped, and they all did so. The dragon flew towards a towering ruin, covered in snow, and then into the clouds.

It was gone.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time," Ralof remarked. Alina looked up at the sky again.

"I certainly hope so," she responded, then made way to get to her feet, before continuing down the path with Ralof and Dorina.

"No way to know if anyone made it out alive, but I hope for the sake of Skyrim that Jarl Ulfric did," Ralof said.

"He probably did," Dorina said hopefully. Alina knew she was only trying to reassure her cousin.

"Yeah," Ralof said. "But we'd better get out of here. The area will be swarming with Imperials soon enough."

"So where should we go now?" Alina asked. "I don't even have a map."

She had one, before they were captured, given to her by her grandmother. But now they had nothing.

"You don't know Skyrim, eh?" Ralof remarked. "Dorina, you know the area."

"But I haven't been here in over four years," Dorina pointed out.

"True," Ralof said. "Alright, Alina, I think you can get a map when we get to Riverwood."

"Riverwood?" Alina asked, then turned to Dorina. That was where Dorina's cousin, Gerdur, lived.

"That's where my sister lives," Ralof replied. "Gerdur runs the mill there. I'm sure she'll have a map you can borrow."

As the walked further and further down the path, Alina stayed silent and admired the Skyrim scenery while Ralof and Dorina talked. It was unlike anything Alina had seen while she lived in Cyrodiil. The snow became less frequent as they neared Riverwood. Almost any notions Alina had of Skyrim being nothing but snow and ice vanished.

Then, they reached Riverwood.

It was a small town, in fact it was only a bit bigger than some of the farms Alina had seen around Bruma. The houses were small, and there was one store and then one inn across from it. Children played beside the river (Alina realized then why the town was called "Riverwood") and adults worked. Men sharpened weapons or dealt with heavy labor, and the women tended to the younger children and cooked the food or hung up the laundry on what was now a very hot, sunny day.

"This isn't Stormcloak territory," Ralof said quietly, "so we'll need to be careful. If any Imperials show up, let me do the talking. But Riverwood is only a small town, I doubt we'll have any trouble."

Alina nodded, as did Dorina.

"Follow me," Ralof instructed. "My sister should be around the mill somewhere."

Behind the mill there was a woman with shoulder length blond hair carrying a pile of lumber. Alina thought she was stronger than she looked, but that made more sense to her after a few moments. She was Gerdur; Ralof's sister and Dorina's cousin.

"Gerdur!" Ralof cried. Gerdur turned around, smiled and pulled her brother into a tight hug,

"Brother," she began, "Mara's _mercy_, it's good to see you again! And Dorina!" Gerdur pulled away from her brother and turned to Dorina and pulled her into a tight hug as well. "Look how you've grown! You were thirteen the last time I saw you!"

She pulled away and then frowned.

"Ralof, it is safe for you to be here, right?" She shook her head. ""I heard Jarl Ulfric had been captured!"

Alina was confused; what was so bad about Jarl Ulfric? What had he done? She didn't completely understand.

Ralof smiled. "Don't worry, Gerdur. I'm safe. At least for now, anyway."

"What happened?" Gerdur demanded. "And who's she?"

Gerdur now glanced at Alina, raggard as her appearance was. Alina suddenly felt self-conscious. "One of your comrades?"

"No, Gerdur, she's a friend of mine from Cyrodiil," Dorina told her. "Alina."

"She also helped us escape," Ralof said.

Gerdur's expression softened.

"Is there a place we can talk, Gerdur?" Ralof asked. "No tell what news reached the Imperials by now."

Gerdur nodded.

"Follow me inside," she said, "where you can all have some food and nice, hot baths. I think you'll all need it anyhow."

Ralof frowned. "But -"

"No buts, brother," Gerdur said, "you all look exhausted."

Alina didn't protest; she barely knew Gerdur, but she knew that Gerdur was a kind person and that she needed the rest.

* * *

Alina and Dorina went to the bathroom where they washed up and then dressed in some simple clothing Gerdur had laid aside for them. Alina thought the skirt she had been given was a bit large, but for now it would have to do. When they were clean, they went upstairs and sat at a small dining room table. Ralof was already there, eating what looked like some sort of stew. There were four other bowls of steaming hot stew, and Alina saw Gerdur gesture for them to sit down. Alina and Dorina exchanged looks, and then did so. The stew was delicious, consisting of mixed vegetables and some kind of meat. Alina didn't exactly know what it was, but it tasted a bit salty.

"It's Horker stew," Gerdur said, "family recipe. How do you like it?"

"It tastes great," Alina said. "What's a Horker?"

Gerdur laughed slightly.

"I take it this is your first time in Skyrim, Alina?"

Alina nodded, thinking that it would be obvious she wasn't from Skyrim. Apparently not.

The door to the house opened, and an older Nord with light blonde hair, a large mustache and sturdy figure entered. He kissed Gerdur on the cheek, and then turned to the three sitting at the table in surprise.

"Ralof?" He asked. "What are you doing here? And Dorina? And who's this?"

"All will be explained, Hod," Gerdur said, "now sit down. Your stew will turn stone cold at this point."

So they sat. Hod started eating his stew, but Gerdur didn't take a bite. She asked Ralof what happened first.

"I can't remember when I last slept..." Ralof began. Alina thought for a moment. Neither did she. Then, Ralof began explaining in full detail about getting caught and almost executed. Alina shuddered; she didn't want to remember that anymore. It was a scary experience.

"They had us all lined up at the headman's block, ready to start chopping-"

"Those cowards!" Gerdur cried in outrage.

"They wouldn't dare give Jarl Ulfric a fair trial," Ralof continued. "Treason! For fighting for your own country."

"But what is he fighting for?" Dorina asked.

"Freedom," Ralof said simply. "All of Skyrim would have seen the truth but then all of a sudden..."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Gerdur broke it. "What happened?"

"...a dragon attacked," Alina blurted.

There was more silence. Alina silently cursed herself for saying that. _That was stupid. I should have explained it better. Who would believe that?_

Gerdur raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious. A _dragon?"_

"I can hardly believe it myself," Ralof confirmed, before proceeding to eat more of his stew. Gerdur shook her head.

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for that dragon, though," Dorina said. "I'm thankful for that."

Alina stared at her friend; she didn't think of the dragon attack like that.

"Are we the first to make it to Riverwood?" Ralof asked.

"No one else has come up the south road today, as far as I know," Gerdur replied. Alina turned to Ralof. Obviously he was worried about Jarl Ulfric and hoing he got out of Helgen alive. Alina hated to admit it, but she didn't care.

"You are all welcome to stay for as long as you like," Gerdur continued. "Let _me _worry about the Imperials."

After dinner, they all retired and went to bed. Alina and Dorina stayed in the living area, curled up beside each other on the floor beneath a pile of blankets. While Dorina slept, Alina couldn't. She stayed awake.

They had more or less made it to Riverwood in one piece, but Alina couldn't help but worry about one thing. Dragons were coming back. Or was it only one dragon? It didn't matter. It could potentially attack more towns and even a city. Who knew?

Alina turned over and eventually managed to get some sleep.

* * *

Morning came and after breakfast, Alina went and explored Riverwood with Dorina, who showed her everything the town had to offer. There was the Sleeping Giant Inn, where it seemed most of the town socialized as well as where visitors stayed for the night. They were greeted by an older woman when they entered, who was sweeping the floor and yelling orders at a man named "Orgnar," an extremely sullen looking Nord.

"We need a new batch of ale," the woman snapped. She was a Breton, with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Alina thought she might be hearing things, but she thought the woman's accent sounded a bit Cyrodiilic. Regardless, it stood out among everyone else's thick Skyrim accents.

"Right," Orgnar said, then left the inn.

"Hello, Delphine," Dorina greeted the woman. "Still running the inn, I see?"

The woman - Delphine - grinned.

"Dorina," she replied. "About time you got back here. It's only been what? Four years? And who's this?"

Alina blanched. She didn't feel like explaining herself so she let Dorina do it.

"My friend," Dorina said, "Alina. We brought her with us from Cyrodiil, since we're only going to be here a short while. "

Delphine let out a laugh, then turned to Alina.

"So _you're _that visitor who's been pokin' around?" She asked. "I hear you've been asking questions about Skyrim...well, we ain't got much to offer here. Not now."

Alina blanched again. She had been asking the townsfolk questions, yes, but she wouldn't call it 'pokin' around.' It sounded like she was nosey, and she wasn't trying to be.

"Understandable," Delphine said.

The rest of the day Alina and Dorina spent by the river nearby with Frodnar - Gerdur and Hod's young son - and his dog, Stump. Eventually, Frodnar's friend, Dorthe, joined them, and they ran off to play some sort of game. Tag. Frodnar even jokingly asked if Dorina and Alina wanted to join them, but Dorina declined, instead opting to watch the sunset with Alina.

That was when Alina decided that what she had seen of Skyrim was beautiful. The summer air was warm, but not too hot. It was just right. The sunset was beautiful. And the world seemed so big. She couldn't wait to explore it more.

Gerdur lent Alina a map once she heard they had lost their other one, and Alina got an overview of Skyrim's nine holds. They were in Whiterun hold, and the nearest city was Whiterun - a city named after it's hold or something like that. Alina decided that when it was possible, she would go.

On Sundas, Dorina fell ill. She had a sore throat and started coughing, and then stayed in bed for the rest of the day. Gerdur spent the day tending to her, as did Alina. Although Alina decided it would probably be best to leave most of the harder stuff to Gerdur.

"Alina," she began. "Is it alright if I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything," Alina said quickly, without thinking about it. Gerdur had opened her home to her, despite the fact that she was practically a stranger. She may as well return the favor.

"If you could go to Whiterun tomorrow and talk to the Jarl about the dragons, I would be forever in your debt," Gerdur said. "I was going to go myself, but with Dorina sick, I just couldn't."

Alina nodded. She was going to go to Whiterun anyway, so she may as well talk to the Jarl. The only thing Alina worried about was that she didn't know how to get to Whiterun. Dorina was going to go with her. But Alina agreed to get up first thing and go to Whiterun.

* * *

**A/N: The ending of this chapter is quite a bit of filler, isn't it? Anyways, let me know what you think, please.**


End file.
